la noche que cambio mi vida
by Alice in the wonderland13
Summary: Olisssssss en realidad no es de esta serie pero no se como se sube uno inventado avísenme si saben como soy Alice y este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste. INTRODUCCION hola soy Alicia tengo el pelo hasta por debajo de las nalgas, castaño con con las puntas rubias. Tengo 17 años. Físicamente tengo los pechos grandes pero no gigantes, también tengo un buen culo sin ofe
1. introduccion

_**Olisssssss**_

_**soy Alice y este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste**_.

INTRODUCCION

hola soy Alicia tengo el pelo hasta por debajo de las nalgas, castaño con con las puntas rubias. Tengo 17 años. Físicamente tengo los pechos grandes pero no gigantes, también tengo un buen culo sin ofender y unas piernas muy bonitas. En la columna vertebral tengo un tatuaje que dice: la vida es dura, siempre hay cosas buenas cosas malas, valora tu esfuerzo para vivir. Mis rasgos son: soy muy orgullosa, soy un poco pervertida, me gusta mucho la música, me encanta nadar, pintar , bailar y cantar, mucha gente dice que soy sexy e irresistible. Tampoco es que me crea mucho y así es ya termine con mi descripción.

_**bueno chicos si quieren que comience la historia mandemen rewies please**_


	2. ¿por que a mi?

_**OLa chicos esque como no se como se suben capítulos en la misma historia si me podrían informar? bueno aquí va el primer capitulo**_

_**(n:a escuchando Katy Perry Roar )**_

_Capitulo 1:¿porque a mi?_

**_Alicia POV_**

_Ay que ya llego el verano¡ me voy a los Ángeles de vacaciones¡ aunque hay dos días de viaje desde MIAMI a los ÁNGELES. Estoy montando en el coche , ahora llevo puestas unas gafas de rayban , una gorra verde que dice fuck off, una camisa top verde que enseña mi bien formada barriga, un short corto azul , unas zapatillas rosas y verdes y el pelo suelto. _

**_CUANDO QUEDABAN TRES CUARTOS DE HORA PARA LLEGAR A LOS ÁNGELES..._**

_oh no se ha ponchado la rueda y unos cinco chicos se acercan_

_ahora recuerdo esas palabras- cuidado con la gente porque es muy peligrosa allí ..._

**_jaja les dejo con la itriga su quieren que haga un capitulo de verdad necesito diez rewies _**


	3. Conociendo

**olis bueno pues aquí les dejo el segundo cap**

**Alicia POV**

veía que eso chicos se acercaban y me quede en shock cuando estaban a cinco metros decidi bajarme y salir corriendo cuesta abajo pero un chico con ropa rojo me siguió, lo único que recuerdo fue que corri y corri, doble por un camino oscuro lleno de arboles y plantas y cuando mire atrás el chico estaba a diez metros de mi y yo me quede- corre corre -pensé. entonces como no tropecé con una piedre y cai , me di en la cabeza y ya no recuerdo mas.

**Chico POV**

la chica corria y corria pero yo la iba a coger, no podía a escapar, se lo diría a la policía. Mientras la veía por atrás me parece linda. Ella giro por un camino oscuro y yo la segui, ella miro hacia mi y se asusto, fue mas rápido y yo la tenia que lcanzar pero entonces tropezó y se dio en la cabeza, al parecer cayo inconsciente.

-Mi oportunidad- pensé entonces cuando llegue a ella y recupere el aliento la voltee a mi y cuando la mire vi que era hermosa entonces la cogi tipo princesa y volví con mis compañeros. Cuando llegue me dijeron

- Bien tío , la has cogido-dijo un chico de azul

otro chico dijo que era hermosa y todos asintieron. Aunque el coche estuviera ponchado podría llegar hasta nuestro campamento. cuandomontamos en el coche , tuve que poner a la chica encima mío porque no había mas sitios en el asiento. hasta que llegamos me quede mirándole detenidamente, era bien linda.

cuando llegamos rápidamente me baje y fui corriendo con ella a la enfermería para que mis colegas no me preguntaran nada. Cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ponerla en la cama y curarle la herida de la cabeza, después la ate a la camilla para que cuando despertara no saliera o me pegara , ya quedaban diez minutos para las siete de la mañana.

después de que las cosas se calmaran y todo quedo en silencio la mire detenidamente, desde arriba hasta abajo , se ve que tiene unas piernas lindas, un vientre plano lindo y unos no gigantes pero bien formados pechos jaja, su cara era hermosa . me pregunto de que color serán sus ojos

**Pasaron dos horas cuando...**

**Chico POV**

estaba jugando con la PSP cuando la chica se movió y poco a poco abría los ojos. Se pudieron diferenciar unos lindos ojos verdes y amarillos, eran hipnotizantes.

-¿que paso?¿donde estoy?- la chica me miro confundida y con miedo

**Alicia POV**

¿dónde estoy , que paso? en la habitación se pudo diferenciar al chico de rojo que me seguía antes, estaba muy asustada aunque el chico era bastante lindo. Tenía el pelo negro con ojos azules e hipnotizantes , parecía un ángel

entonces pregunte-¿quien eres?

-soy Jason y ¿estas bien?-me pregunto eso ultimo pícaramente.

me mire y vi que estaba atada y nerviosa

-¿que me vas a hacer?-dije con miedo y temor

-tranquila no te va a pasar nada-eso lo dijo tranquilo y no se porque me hizo relajarme.

entonces la puerta se abrió y...

**Bueno chicos aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero que les guste**


	4. La noche

**olisss chicos aquí les dejo el cap 2**

de repente la puerta se abrió y entraron los demás chicos

uno iba vestido de azul con el pelo castaño y ojos carmines, otro iba vestido de verde con pelo verde y ojos verdes, otro iba vestido de negro con el pelo rubio y ojos amarillos y el ultimo iba de naranja , era peli rojo y tenia los ojos naranjas.

cuando entraron se me quedaron mirando y el de verde dijo- verdad que es linda-todos asintieron. Yo me sonrojé pero aun tenia miedo

entonces jason dijo- el de azul es Madison, el de verde es Kaito, el de negro es Tormenta y el de naranja es Boku.

-gracias, hola chicos ¿me vais a matar?-pregunte un poco nerviosa

-No , nosotros no somos de esos que matan a chicas y eso- dijo Tormenta

Las cuerda me apretaban un monton una herida que tenia en la muñeca y cuando intente apretar me salio un poco de sangre , entonces hice una mueca de dolor a lo que Boku dijo- ¿Qué te pasa?- se acerco a mi muñeca y desato la cuerda preocupado. Cuando yo me vi la heridita estaba pero de lo que pensaba -oh oh- susurre pero Boku me escucho

-Traquila , no te va a doler mucho-dijo a lo que yo me asuste las palabras no mucho,mucho,mucho pasaban por mi mente. Boku cojio alchol y lo hecho arriba de mi muñeca a lo que yo llore sonrrojada y me quejaba , después cuando la limpio fue cuando mas dolio omg .

los chicos me miraban sonrojados, supongo que nunca han visto a una chica gritar o quejarse. Cuando termino me desato la mano a lo que yo me sente y mis pechos rebotaron y el que mas de todos se sonrojo fue Jason, yo tambien me sonroje . Derrepente mi bariga sono y todos echaron a reir y Kaito pregunto que si quería comer algo y yo asentí entonces me llevaron a una sala colorida en color rojo amarillo y verde entonces me sirviernon una tarta de chocolate , yo empeze a comerla y los chicos me miraban atentos pero no le di importancia . Mire a Jason que miraba muy embobado y en eso vino y me dijo

-oye tienes manchada la mejilla-susurro em mi oído y después lamio mi mejilla . Yo me sonroje y lo aparte de mi por instito a lo que el solo sonrio.

-estoy cansada- dije sin saber donde iba a dormir

-genial te llevare a tu Cuarto- dijo Madison yo lo segui y en ese cuarto había seis camas entones eso significa que yo duermo con todos ellos. Ami me toco la cama de la pared , geial asi solo me puede ver uno entonces me acosté y al poco rato me quede dormida

**Boku POV**

La chica era realmente linda Aunque todavía no nos había dicho su nombre

-Jason , sabes como se llama la chica- Jason se lo pensó pero al poco rato negó y dije

-Ella es realmente linda, la tendre- dije seguro pero todos se resignaron y nos pusimos a discutir

-ay chicos me canse Vamos a DORMIR- dijo Tormenta

-SI - dije yo cansado. Cuando llegamos ella estaba destapada, dormida profundamente y tenia una posición un tanto provocativa. Todos nos acercamos y la observamos

-Dormire yo a su lado y como me lo he pedido asi por una semana- Todos nos callamos y asentimos entonces no acostamos y el suertudo de Jason se acostó al lado de ella

**buno aquí les dejo el cap dejen rewiwes**


End file.
